


Doomed DLC: Dommed

by DrNeverland



Series: Rip and Tear (My Clothes Off) [3]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Come Eating, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Graphic Description, Implied Relationships, Knotting Dildos, Leashes, Master/Pet, Mild Pet Play, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past DoomVega, Past Relationship(s), Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, soft domme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrNeverland/pseuds/DrNeverland
Summary: The Doom Slayer has a guest on the Fortress of Doom, a female colonel with the ARC nicknamed Demo. After awkward sexual encounters leading them to finally give into the tension, he has a favor to ask of her...(it's pure "Slayer gets soft-dommed and pegged" smut.)
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rip and Tear (My Clothes Off) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933096
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Doomed DLC: Dommed

**Author's Note:**

> After a friend made mention that "Doomed" needed a bit more smut, I wrote this side piece to fill in some gaps before I get onto the next part, which may turn a little more storied (there will still be smut in that though) with the "reveals" in Ancient Gods (Seraphim, the Dark Lord...). So, here's a smutty, smutty snack.
> 
> A sexy amuse-bouche, if you will.
> 
> Takes place just *before* the ending to "Doomed."

“I need to ask you something,” the Slayer began. “If you’re staying, that is.” His fingers opened and closed, lightly scratching at Demo’s head while she rested atop him after their most recent round of heart-stopping sex.

Demo lifted her head off his chest. The Exosuit was done now, but she was in no hurry to leave the Fortress of Doom. She was enjoying the quiet privacy afforded them without being in a crowded safehouse.

Having started a relationship with _The Doomslayer,_ regardless of it’s awkward beginnings, didn’t hurt either. Was it love? Hard to say. Was it a lot of sex with an interdimensional demon hunter whose stamina was off the charts? Very much so.

Not ****always**** sex, but plenty of it.

“I’ll stay as long as I’m wanted,” Demo ventured, not going to get into any sort of feelings-talk. Neither of them were very good on the subject.

Hesitating, the Slayer stared up at the ceiling of the King’s chamber - he hadn’t officially “moved in,” but he didn’t dash off in the morning, either. His fingers massaged Demo’s scalp for a few moments before he continued his thought.

“If I… asked you for…hmm… Nevermind.”

Demo moved to lay on his stomach, putting her face in his line of sight.

“C’mon, you promised you’d tell me if you needed something,” she said.

Sighing so heavily that Demo rolled off his body, the Slayer rubbed his forehead as he grappled with his thoughts.

“I lose control… a lot. Not just… dissociation, but… the anger.”

Demo chuckled, re-positioning herself against his side. “It _is_ legendary.”

“I want to know if you’re okay with… controlling _me._ ”

Raising an eyebrow, Demo studied his face. Not only was he avoiding eye contact, but his face had that traitorous red tinge across both cheeks again. He didn’t look uncomfortable, just… shy, for asking.

“What _kind_ of control? Like… military orders, or…”

“When you make me ask permission.” The Slayer cleared his throat. “I like that.”

Demo’s eyebrows went up. “Ohhhh… you wanna be bossed around.”

The Slayer nodded. “Among other things.”

Demo sat up, moving to straddle his waist. “Like… you want me to call you a maggot? Or just tell you when you’re being a good boy?” She grinned, raking her nails down his stomach. He tensed, the red in his face not going away, but spreading further down his chest.

“That, that, the last part,” he murmured hastily.

Demo’s voice dropped to a breathier tone. “Oh, you wanna be told you’re a good boy? You have to earn it, Marine.” She scratched his stomach harder, making him hiss as she left pink lines in his skin.

“What do you want me to do, ma’am?”

 _Oh._ Demo grinned at the husk in his voice, the pickup in his breathing. _He really wants this_ , she said to herself. He was giving her the reins - that alone was rather thrilling.

The multiverse’s greatest warrior and hunter wanted _her_ to dominate _him_. It made sense, in a way. Slaying and fighting and winning were things he did all the time - of course being controlled by a single, frail human would be exciting.

Demo licked her lips. This was going to be fun.

Climbing off his waist, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled.

“Off the pillows, soldier.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Moving further down the bed, the Slayer laid back down, looking expectantly up at Demo. She made a show of stretching and crawling over his torso until she sat on his chest, knees on either side of his head.

“You made a mess of me earlier, soldier. Now, you’re gonna clean it up. And you’re not gonna stop until I’m satisfied, is that clear?”

The Slayer nodded eagerly.

Before she sat on his face, Demo leaned over, murmuring: “Is this what you want? Are we doing red-light-green-light, or do you want a safe word? I could just say ‘Hayden,’ that’ll kill the mood.”

Chuckling, the Slayer turned and kissed the inside of Demo’s thigh. “Red-yellow-green is fine. You’re doing exactly what I need, thank you.”

Unable to bend that far in such a position, Demo kissed the tips of her fingers and reached down to press them to the Slayer’s mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed back; she scooted back so her rear was on his chest again.

“You didn’t answer me, soldier,” Demo said, putting on her Drill Sargent voice. “I said: You’re not going to stop until I’m satisfied. Is. That. Clear?”

“Yes, ma’am!” he shouted, like a nervous cadet in the training corps. It echoed in the room - certainly loud enough for the ship’s AI to hear outside.

“Good. Get to work,” she said, moving up to drop her pussy right on his face.

Hooking his arms over her legs, the Slayer held Demo in place as he flicked his tongue out, driving right up into her cunt. He really had made a mess - he’d cum inside her twice, now he scooped it out with his tongue.

Demo shivered, still sensitive from the vicious pounding he had given her earlier. His tongue laved around the entrance; he drove it in as deep as he could reach, the sensation of him curling it around inside her cunt making her wet again.

“Enjoying your meal, soldier?” she gasped, trying to keep her focus.

The Slayer groaned, moving to suck on her clit. The pull made her jump - only his arms around her thighs kept her from falling off.

Gasping, Demo pulled up enough to give him some air. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am,” he replied, still eagerly flicking his tongue out to please her.

“Good.” And she sat back down, rocking over his mouth. The bit of stubble that dusted his jaw rubbed over her labia, adding a mild scrape to contrast his thick tongue fucking her, making her so wet again from his ministrations. She faltered, leaning back with her hands on his stomach to keep her balance. Her legs were tense and shaking as he continued to relentlessly eat her out.

“You-you’d better be thorough, soldier. I-” her words were cut off as she squeezed her thighs, riding out a wave of pleasure when he sucked on her clit again. Her juices dribbled down her legs to the sheets as she came, leaving her stunned for a moment.

“Good boy,” she breathed. “Now, hold up.”

On command, the Slayer stopped. Since she hadn’t used the color system, he still held onto her thighs, awaiting orders.

Demo rolled over onto her stomach, laying against his. “Put some elbow grease into it, marine. Get in there with both hands.”

“Ma’am!” He began to massage her ass with one hand, two fingers from the other circling her hole.

“Get your mouth on that pussy, marine. Your meal’s not done.”

Obeying orders, he started licking around her cunt once more while two fingers plunged in and out, making her moan. She could feel another orgasm building already, just from the thickness of his fingers alone.

Resting her weight on her elbows, Demo took his cock in both hands. “You better satisfy me, or you’re not going to be allowed to cum, do you understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am!” he barked, before burying his face in her pussy.

Demo repressed a giggle - he was eager to please in this new dynamic, and she _definitely_ enjoyed it.

“That’s what I like to hear,” she replied, taking the head of his cock in her mouth. She sucked on it, tasting the precum already beginning to dribble out.

“Worked up already, soldier? Maybe I should have you slow down.” She cupped his balls and tugged, making him jump. “You don’t want to cum without my permission, do you, soldier?”

“No, ma’am,” he replied, muttering it against her labia. She could feel him breathing heavier already. She circled his cock with one hand and squeezed hard, the groan on his lips making her cunt tighten around his fingers.

“Get more in there,” she commanded, feeling him add a third, spreading her cunt wider. She felt him add the fourth, and her whole body went rigid for a moment, feeling his tough, leathery fingers of one hand piston in and out while the other gripped her ass hard enough to leave five little bruises behind.

“Yes, just like that,” she panted, her heart hammering in her chest.

Stroking his cock faster, she felt him tensing up underneath her, his fingers start-stopping their movements in and out. When she felt him shuddering, she let go entirely, leaving his cock to stand on its own.

The Slayer let out a chocked sob behind her, resuming his ministrations with a more desperate speed. Demo’s body went taut as she rode out another orgasm, squeezing his head with her thighs.

Grabbing his cock again, she pumped it vigorously, speeding up the strokes until she felt his hips thrusting upwards; she let go once more, and he fell back onto the bed once more, crying out for relief.

“Please,” he begged, pressing his cheek to the inside of her wet thighs.

“Please, _what?_ ”

“Please, let me cum, ma’am.”

Demo leaned her cheek on one palm and traced the tip of his cock with her finger, keeping her touch very light.

“I don’t know… I’m not very satisfied…” Demo felt him kissing the inside of her thighs in worship, licking at her labia and tonguing her cunt in erratic, silent pleas for more. Both hands kneaded her ass in reverent desperation.

“You think you’re done?”

“No, ma’am,” he murmured, moving his tongue up and down more rapidly.

Demo ran her fingers lightly down the underside of his cock before tracing back up to the head. She squeezed the very tip between her index finger and her thumb, making more clear precum ooze from the top.

“You’re so close to cumming, aren’t you?” she asked, pulling his cock near her mouth. She flicked her tongue out and around the head, making him moan his response against her clit.

Taking his cock in hand once more, she moved it back and forth with long, lazy strokes, making him tremble.

“I bet you want nothing more than to get your cock back inside my pussy and cum another fucking river, don’t you?”

His response was mumbled into her thighs. The strain of not being able to cum left him panting hard, and his hands shook where they gripped her.

“You think you’re good enough for that, soldier?”

“I’m good,” he said, the words gasping out in a wounded keen. “I can be good.”

Demo sat up and climbed off the Slayer, turning around.

“Yellow,” she said, coming up to lay beside him. “You okay?”

He nodded. His face was deep red, and he bit his bottom lip. “You’re very good at this,” he murmured.

“Do you need to stop?”

“No, I’m okay. Just…” his voice dropped down to a sheepish tone. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes for a moment, adding: “Can you tell me I’m good?”

Demo’s heart nearly snapped in two at the picture: the Doomslayer, powerful and unyielding, on the edge of tears, asking her in a meek voice to be told that he’s “good.” She didn’t want to think too deeply on the reasons at the moment; she just wanted to make sure he was okay.

“I can do that,” she said, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, then give him one on his messy lips. “You’re doing very well, too,” she said. “Green?”

“Green.”

Demo moved to sit on his thighs, stroking up the Slayer’s cock to full hardness again.

“Well, soldier, since you’ve done a good job cleaning up the _first_ mess you made… I guess you get to try again. Let’s see how much you really want to cum.” She closed her fist around his dick, pulsing her fingers in gentle squeezes to watch him squirm.

“Please, let me cum, ma’am,” he pleaded, his voice more level.

“Where do you want to cum?”

“Inside you.”

“Inside…?” she trailed, wanting to hear him say it, forcing it out with a firmer grip.

“Please let me cum in your pussy, ma’am!” He was red through his chest, flustered at being made to articulate all he wanted instead her giving him relief freely.

Demo smiled and got up on her knees, the slickness from his earlier work making the drop so much easier.

“Good job, soldier. Your cock fits inside me very nicely,” she said, leaning forward and putting her palms on his chest.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he replied, holding himself still beneath her.

“You can thank me by fucking me, Marine. Get those hips moving!”

Giving her another ‘yes ma’am!’ the Slayer thrust upwards, holding Demo’s thighs. She didn’t need to ride him - he held her up as he pushed his feet against the bed, bearing her weight in his hands as he pounded up into her. When he finally came, his hips stuttered several times; from her building him up, he cried out with his release, then fell back against the bed.

Demo laid out beside him, massaging the ache away from her cunt.

“Good boy,” she praised. “You made me a mess again, but I think you can make up for it by carrying me to the showers,” she added.

The Slayer rolled over and curled his arms around her torso, pressing his ear over her heart.

“Not yet, okay?” he asked. His tone was softer, and the sudden hold on her made Demo reluctant to argue.

Instead, she gently stroked over his hair, earning a pleased rumble from him.

“Okay. We can rest a little, first.” Thinking about it, Demo added in: “After we clean up and dress, we should get something to eat, too. I’m sure… the _pilot_ is wondering where we’ve been,” she said, not wanting to bring up Hayden directly.

“Mmph,” was all he said back. He was halfway back to sleep, listening to her heartbeat.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

A couple of days passed, with the Slayer not asking directly for more dominance, but coming to Demo in silence. His head would drop to her shoulder and he would pull her close, saying nothing. She responded with gentle strokes through his hair and over his back; he only rumbled deeply and nuzzled into her hands like an attention-seeking puppy.

The metaphor became a little heavier-handed one day when he presented her with something new: a collar, clearly handmade, recycled from scraps of his old Praetor suit, and a chain link leash clipped to a large, steel ring in the middle.

“You’re sure about this?” she asked, hefting the collar in her hands. “I thought your whole thing was about being _off_ the chain.”

“And I trust you to have me on it,” he replied, dropping to his knees before the chair she sat in. “Just here, in our room. I don’t need-”

“Oh, Christ, I don’t need him saying anything, either,” Demo agreed. Hayden would have a _field day_ if he saw the Slayer being led around like her dog. But, in the bedroom? That was reasonable.

Demo shifted her focus to the heavy collar, the familiar green, metal plating and leather lining, the heft of the chain in her hands. The little brass lock and key to keep it shut. It should have been more innocuous, but his words, the work he put into it... the expectant look he gave her…

He shifted closer to her seat, bowing his head.

Demo reached down, pulling the collar into place. Her heart was racing.

It was just a new layer to their game, that was all.

 _“I trust you.”_ His voice echoed in her mind.

She slid the lock through the sides of the latch, and checked the fit around his neck before closing the lock. It was snug, but wouldn’t choke him on its own.

“There,” she said, slipping the key’s thin ball chain over her head with cold fingers. “Now you look like a proper hound.” She cleared her throat, hoping she didn’t sound too nervous.

The Slayer sat back on his haunches, the chain slack from her hand to his neck. His eyes were on her, watchful and intense. For a moment, she felt like she really had her own personal attack dog; it certainly felt like the Slayer would kill for her on command.

“Do you know any tricks?” Demo mused, giving the chain a tug. _The Unchained Predator, on a leash,_ she thought. _I could get used to this._ Her nerves settled as the Slayer looked almost ****relieved**** to be collared.

“I can fetch,” he said, interrupting her thoughts. He suppressed a smirk, but she caught it before it vanished again.

“Oh? What can you find?”

“Something good.”

Leaning forward, Demo unclipped the chain from the collar. “Alright, boy. Fetch.”

Keeping to his hands and knees, the Slayer turned and crawled over to the bed, what had become “her” side, and reached underneath. Dragging a parcel out, he picked it up with his teeth and carried it back over to Demo.

“You planned this already?” she asked, amusement lacing in her voice.

The Slayer didn’t answer, instead laying the parcel in her lap. After clipping the leash back in place, she scratched behind his ears. He rumbled pleasantly in response, settling his head against her thigh as she untied the ribbon around the package.

Demo raised a brow at the contents: a harness, made of more green metal and brown leather, rested atop a rather large and heavily textured dildo. It felt like firm silicone; a number of little nubs lined the underside; the shaft rippled with bumps ending in a thicker ‘knot’ toward the end. Its material was a swirl of pewter, green and red - not unlike the color scheme of his Sentinel armor.

“You did _not_ make this in the fabricator.”

“I got it a while ago. Well before I knew you,” was all he said to that. “The harness, though, I just made. I think it should fit.”

“Damn.” Demo got up and started to shimmy out of her borrowed (stolen) sleep pants, when she grinned and turned toward the Slayer. “Undress me,” she said. “If you want me to try it on.”

When he crawled over to Demo’s side, she swatted at his hands. “Use your teeth, soldier.”

The Slayer shivered and nodded, obeying her wishes. He bit on one end of the drawstring and pulled, undoing the bow before pulling down the pants, all the way down to her ankles.

After stepping out of the pants, Demo put a foot on his shoulder to stop him from sitting up again. He grunted in response, but stayed down.

“I want you to be a good boy when you take my panties off. You don’t get to touch my pussy until I say, got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he mumbled to the floor.

Trying out her new leash, she gave it a hard yank. “Speak!”

“Yes, ma’am!” he said, much more forcefully.

“Good boy. Now, sit up, and - only using your teeth - remove my panties.”

The Slayer sat up, bringing his face closer to her groin. Now really was a test - she knew he could smell her, he eluded to that effect a few times already: that _all_ his senses were enhanced, and some sensations drove him to distraction, especially ones surrounding sex. She wanted him to keep his cool and restrain himself from burying his face in her pussy and trying to get at her cunt - she also hoped he might fail.

A low growl emanated from his throat while he carefully bit the top edge, pulling his lips back to avoid brushing her skin. His eyes were jammed shut. She could feel his breath coming rapidly from his nose as he fought his baser instincts.

“Slayer, look at me.”

He did as told, opening his eyes up at her. He sat with his hands behind his back, her underwear pulled away from her body, but he was unmoving, his whole body tense to the point of shaking.

“Pull them down, _now_.”

He took another deep breath, shuddering all over with her scent filling his nose once again. Slowly, he started to pull the unassuming fabric down, trembling as he descended. When he was to the floor again, she put her foot on the back of his neck, pressing his face into the stone.

“Good boy. Do you want a treat?”

“Yes, ma’am!” he replied, a hoarse crack breaking his voice.

Demo smiled; he was definitely worked up. She took her foot off his neck and tugged on the chain, getting him to sit up again.

“Lean back on your palms, make a seat for me,” she commanded, tugging on the leash as she moved to give him space.

The Slayer flexed back, his hands on the floor behind his feet. Demo pulled his tee shirt up and over his face, making it so he couldn’t see, but his mouth and nose were free.

“Still want that treat?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am, please!”

Demo grinned and climbed onto his face, her cunt over his mouth, her ass toward his nose.

“Lick,” she commanded, balancing herself with her hands on his chest. She trusted him to have the strength to hold her like that, but she had to wonder if he would break and move to hold her on his own. Her thoughts were wiped away with the first drag of his tongue over her clit.

“Good boy, get me nice and wet.”

He moaned in response, eating her out while she barely held her balance. She shuddered, rocking against his jaw as she rode out an orgasm.

“Very good boy,” she breathed, sliding off to stand beside him. She pulled the shirt off his face and kissed his forehead. “I was almost sure you were going to flip me over and wreck me.”

“I would never,” he said, with earnest intensity. “Not without permission.”

“Good.” Demo helped him out of his shirt and onto his feet, then out of his pants. Once done, she ushered him toward the bed where she had him help her into the harness - he had designed it, after all - then to lay on his back, his head just over the edge.

With the toy strapped on, Demo stood over the Slayer, dragging the dildo over his lips.

“So, you’ve had this for a while, yes? Ever suck on it?”

“A few times…” he murmured.

Sparing him a quick glance, Demo watched him follow it with his eyes as she teased him.

“Never had someone _else_ use it on you, though?”

“Not…um… not a human…” he said. She noticed his hands clamp into the sheets at his sides.

“Not a human? Not Hay-”

“Oh _God,_ no.” He hesitated, then cleared his throat. “Vega… in a way. My hands, his commands.” The Slayer gulped. “His voice was very soothing.”

Demo gave him a sad smile and pulled back. Stooping, she gave him an upside-down kiss, fingers grazing the sides of his neck.

“I can’t be Vega, but I can be gentle if you need it.”

Licking his lips, the Slayer nodded. “I know. Can-- May I suck your dick now?” he asked, his voice going a little dry.

Chuckling softly, Demo pressed the artificial head to his lips. “Show me how good you take a cock, pretty boy.”

The Slayer made a strangled noise at that, eagerly grabbing her hips to guide the strap-on towards his face. He parted his lips and accepted the head into his mouth, giving her a soft growl.

Demo tugged the collar up by the leash, making room for him to breathe. He pulled the cock in deep; she watched his throat bulge with wide eyes.

“Holy _shit_ ,” she gasped, running her fingertips over his protruding Adam’s apple. She felt him tug on her hips insistently for a moment, before he jolted once and then settled down. He had taken the cock all the way to the base, which included the knot at the bottom. His body flushed pink as he waited, starting to squirm and pant.

“Oh, damn…” Demo shook off her awe and pulled slowly back out of his mouth - he gasped for air when she pulled all the way out again, his face deep red.

“That’s my good, pretty boy,” Demo praised, reaching down to stroke his warm face. “You took that all in - in one go! I’m proud of you.”

The Slayer coughed and nodded. “Thank you, ma’am. May I suck it more?” he asked, moving so it rested against his face, one hazel eye looking up at her with a wide pupil and a glazed expression. He kissed the side of the artificial cock longingly, pleading for more with his actions. Wherever he was in his headspace, the Slayer seemed content.

“Yes, you may. Not all the way down - I want to fuck this pretty mouth of yours.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he replied, opening his mouth wide, his tongue out to accept her dick.

Demo pushed in slowly again, and once more, he moaned around the cock in his throat. She drew back out and snapped her hips forward, starting to fuck his face. He held onto her thighs with shaking hands as she pummeled his throat. She settled her weight with her hands on his pecs, watching the full display of his muscles as he writhed and tensed from the punishment to his mouth. His cock was hard and neglected, tilted to one side over his stomach, precum dribbling onto his abs.

“Fuck,” Demo groaned, taking in the sight - the Slayer, hers to command, control and comfort. All that power, and he was sucking her dick like he was her concubine. With the base of the cock held against the top of her pussy, her clit was getting some stimulation, but not quite enough, not with the shallow thrusts to his throat. She wanted to do more, make him beg, make him _cry_ for more as she fucked him senseless…

Pulling back with a sudden jerk of her hips, Demo took a few steps away from the bed, catching her breath. One hand moved into her hair and gripped her scalp, the grounding pain bringing her to focus on his confused face.

“Are--yellow light-- Are you okay?” the Slayer asked, coming out of his daze with her sudden departure. He rolled onto his stomach, starting to move to the edge of the bed when she yanked on the collar and pulled him up to face her. She gave him a searing kiss before breaking it again and dropping her head onto his shoulder. He ran his hands over her back while she collected herself.

“I did not think this would be so intense for _me_ , too. It just hit me really hard that you’re _really fucking strong_ and you gave me the reins and I felt a little high on the power,” Demo rambled into his neck. “I wanted to fuck you stupid.”

“I would let you.” Giving her a light chuckle, he brushed a finger over her neck, feeling her racing pulse.

“You need a minute?” he asked.

“Just a quick breather,” Demo said, backing up again. She let the chain go, watching him flinch as the cool metal grazed his cock. “Should get the lube out, anyway…” she said. “Because I _do_ want to see you take it in the ass.”

“O-h, good.” The Slayer cleared his throat. “I hoped you weren’t just teasing.”

Demo smiled, collecting the bottle from his side of the bed. As she came back around, he pulled her close again, nose to nose with one another.

“You are doing very well, you know. Just the right amount of tough and kind. I like it,” he murmured, the soft tenor reassuring.

“Good, because I hoped I didn’t sound like a weird porn dominatrix.”

The Slayer shrugged. “Wouldn’t have bothered me.”

“Oh really? ‘Bend over, worm, let Mistress fuck your filthy hole’ wouldn’t sound dumb to you?” she asked, grinning.

Holding back a snort, he shook his head. “If it seemed right in the moment. You green?”

Demo leaned up for one more kiss before settling in. “Green.” Taking a deep breath, and the leash in hand again, she pointed at the bed.

“Up on all fours, like a good boy.”

“Yes… _Mistress_.”

Demo glared at him as he turned around. “What did you call me?”

“Mistress.” He glanced at her over his shoulder, then thrust his ass towards her. “Do you like being called that, _Mistress_?”

“I prefer ‘ma’am,’ you naughty boy,” Demo said, picking up on his bratty taunting. “I’m a Colonel with the ARC, not just a bitch in a basement dungeon. I will have to punish you if you keep doing that.”

“Doing what… _Mistre-AH!”_

Demo yanked on the leash with one hand, bringing her other to his ass with a sharp smack. Her fingers tingled - even his ass was rock hard, despite the round, full shape.

He grabbed at the sheets under him, struggling to hold himself upright. His whole body was shaking from the strike. Precum dripped from the tip of his cock, forming a small puddle between his legs.

“I thought you wanted to be fucked in the ass, but I guess I have to tenderize you first,” she said, giving him another swat. His arms buckled and he dropped his head down. She could see his cock hanging between his legs, full and hard, twitching slightly with her treatment. He was very close already, teetering on the edge of cumming right there.

“Do you want me to be mad? Do you want to stop being my good boy and act like a brat? Is that what you want?” she asked, punctuating every question with another spank. Not super hard - just enough to get the message across. Too hard and she might break a finger, without leaving a mark on him for her troubles.

“No, ma’am! I’m sorry, ma’am!” he pleaded, his back arched so that she could see every crag of muscle, his shoulder blades forming a deep valley. His dick gave another pathetic twitch, a little semen dribbling out. He was at his limit.

Reaching up to tug on his hair, Demo pulled his head back with one hand, biting his exposed throat. She felt him groan wantonly, his hand coming up to grip the back of her head as she left a little pink mark just to the side of his Adam’s apple.

“You like that?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, ma’am, I will!” he promised, just before she shoved him towards the bed again. He felt onto all fours, peering over his shoulder.

“Prove it, pretty boy. Time to fuck this ass of yours.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he replied, obedient as ever.

Demo began massaging lube onto his ass and her strap on, taking her time to build the anticipation. It also gave him room to calm down a little before he blew his load too early and she was left wanting.

“Hold your ass open for me, like a good, pretty boy,” she commanded. He did as she asked, dropping onto his chest so he could reach back, spreading his cheeks with both hands.

Looping the leash over her wrist, Demo placed one hand on the small of his back, easing the head of her cock into his hole with the other. She felt him shudder momentarily before relaxing, dropping down a little so her angle of entry hit him just right. She pushed up just to the start of the knot, then stopped.

“You ready to be fucked, pretty boy?” Demo asked.

“Yes, ma’am. Please fuck my ass.”

“Good boy.”

Demo drew her hips back, held for a moment, then snapped forward. The Slayer dropped his grip on his ass, instead bracing himself on the bed. She started thrusting slowly, testing how he reacted, before she was moving rapidly, holding onto his ass for balance before she toppled over. The pressure of fucking him with the strap had _her_ teetering on the edge of orgasm, but there was just shy of _enough_ pressure on her clit to really let her cum, even with the Slayer moaning and begging her for more. She was distractedly aroused, the strap’s moderate pushing barely giving her what she needed.

“Please, ma’am, let me cum,” he pleaded - she nearly missed it.

Pushing all the way in, she made him take the knot, and flicked the quick release on the harness, leaving the dildo buried in his ass.

“Ma’am?” he asked, feeling the thrusts stop and the testicles of the toy resting against his own.

“I want you to make me cum, too,” she said, her voice thick from unfinished orgasms. “On your back. _Now_.”

Obeying without question, the Slayer rolled over, his cock bobbing in the air.

Demo climbed on top of him, sinking her dripping cunt onto his neglected dick. Feeling his thick cock fill her completely made her groan in relief, like sinking into a warm tub. Her back was to him, allowing her to reach the toy she left in his ass. His hands found purchase on her thighs, helping her maintain balance.

“Fuck me while I fuck you,” she ordered.

Tugging on the dildo, she pulled it out to the head and rammed it back in, just to the top of the large knot at the bottom. The Slayer thrust up in response, his hands gripping Demo’s hips harder to keep her in place. She repeated the motion to the same reaction, pumping in and out of the Slayer’s ass until he was begging.

“Please, ma’am, let me fuck you. Take it out, leave it in, I don’t care, please let me fuck you…”

Demo pulled the dildo out and let it flop to the floor; the Slayer gasped over the sensation of loss as he sat up, curling his arms under Demo’s thighs. His whole chest was against her back, his skin warm and sweaty compared to the cool, dry bedchamber.

“Okay. You’ve been a good boy.” She reached back and stroked his cheek, pulling him close to drop a kiss on the other side. “Fuck me - hard.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” the Slayer murmured, nuzzling his temple to hers briefly.

Sliding his elbows under her knees, he laced his fingers together behind her head and started pounding, jackhammering up into her with his cock. Demo’s eyes rolled back as the Slayer, in his desperation to cum, essentially used her body as a fleshlight. She came twice under that treatment, making a mess of his legs and the floor at the edge of the bed before he unfolded her again, hands tight on her thighs as he bounced her up and down. She felt his cock jerk inside her as he came, unyielding as his delayed orgasms rushed out in waves inside her. Her body twitched, every muscle throbbing as a few more shocks jolted through her; her cunt pulsed with ache from the delicious abuse.

Sitting back on his lap, Demo pushed her back against his chest; he slumped heavily against her spine, nose buried in the hair at the nape of her neck. His breathing came in long, laborious draws as he began to calm down, arms trembling around Demo’s waist.

“You good, my pretty, pretty boy?” Demo wheezed, her lungs burning a little from the exertion. At her words, his dick twitched again, pumping out one last, small load before he answered.

“’M’good…” he muttered, kissing her sweaty shoulders.

“Okay.” She tried to leave his lap, but his arms were heavy at her waist, keeping her from getting up. “Hey, lemme go,” she laughed, trying to pry his thick forearms apart.

“Mno.”

“Slayer, we’re both gross and sticky. We should clean up.”

His answer was a grunt and a complete lack of obedience.

“Slayer, we’re _going_ to get clean,” she tried, her voice more commanding.

“M’yes’m.”

“And we’re not dragging ass all the way to the showers. I think it’s time we broke in the King’s tub.”

“Okay.”

“While it’s filling up, we’re going to do some maintenance cleaning because I don’t think we want to soak in jizzy water.”

“No,” he agreed, still unmoving.

“Slayer, let me go, _now_.”

Reluctantly, the Slayer opened his arms, letting out a hiss as Demo slipped off his cock and got to her shaking legs. Turning, she grabbed his wrists and got him to his own unsteady feet and together they went to the en suite.

Demo had been ignoring the tub in favor of faster showers, especially since there was plenty of room in there for her and the Slayer to fool around. This time, they crammed into the smaller compartment within the en suite while the tub filled.

Going slowly, she guided the Slayer to washing her body, moaning into his shoulder as he rinsed the cum out from her cunt with the shower hose. She leaned against him as he worked, gently fingering her through another mild release.

“Damn, I am way too worked up. I’m surprised you’re still standing, pretty boy.”

Wordless, the Slayer leaned down and pressed his mouth into her shoulder, holding there.

“Overstimulated?”

He nodded.

“It’s okay, you collect yourself. Turn around for me, and I’ll clean your back,” she ordered, her voice softer - stern, but gentle. He obeyed readily, folding his arms on the wall and leaning into them as Demo worked her hands down his back and over his ass.

Keeping her touches light, she washed him up with plenty of soap, letting the warm water relax his muscles. He groaned; even from behind she could see his cock give a pathetic twitch between his legs.

“You going to be okay?”

She saw his shoulders work into a shrug as he remained leaning forward.

“I’ll make sure you are.”

He nodded his assent. Demo kissed between his shoulder blades before switching off the water, pulling the Slayer out of the shower compartment and to the tub beside it.

Guiding him in first, Demo sank in after, curling into his side as he leaned back. He let out a few pained grunts and a hiss as his muscles began to relax, the hot water easing the tension from their session.

“After this, we’re going to the mess for some food and drink. I’ll have the pilot send in the bots to get the room back to cleanliness. After we eat, we’ll go to your room and listen to some of your records, and cuddle on your throne. Okay?”

“Mmhmm,” the Slayer breathed.

Picking her head up from his shoulder, Demo looked at him: his eyes were closed, his expression slack - rarely had she ever seen him mellowed while still awake. Perhaps the domination did its trick. She decided she would wait to ask when he was feeling verbal again.

Instead, she leaned up, gave him a light peck on the lips, then settled into place beside him once more. She curled her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek into his chest.

“I want you to smile more,” she murmured. He shifted and closed his arm further around her shoulders. “That’s not a domme-thing, that’s a me-thing. I think it’ll be good for you. You should get to laugh, maybe, when you’re… done… you can be happy.”

Going still beside her, Demo almost thought he had fallen asleep when she felt him turn his head, to drop a light kiss at her hairline. It wasn’t an answer, but at least she knew he was still listening.

“I know it’ll probably take a lot,” she continued, squeezing his waist a bit. “But I’ll try to get you there. I dunno if I can make you happy, but I do know I can make you smile.”

Sighing, the Slayer parted his lips with a dry pop.

“You do,” he said.


End file.
